Big Animals and Turntables
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Various beautiful women as The Coaches * Belle (Pokemon) as Annie (does not speak) * Bella (Pokemon) as Clarabel (does not speak) * Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Timothy Q Mouse (Dumbo) as Bertie (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Sulley and Pongo were lonely when Bagheera left the yard to run his route. They missed him very much. They had more work to do and had to fetch their own women. They didn't like that. Mike Wazowski grumbled too. "We get no rest, we get no rest!" they all complained, but the women only laughed. "You're lazy and slack, you're lazy and slack," they answered. Altogether, the animals were causing Roger Radcliffe a great deal of trouble. The big stations at both ends of the route each have a turntable. Roger had made them so that the big animals can be turned around, because it is dangerous for them to go fast backwards. Little animals, like Bagheera, don't need turntables. They can go just as well backwards as forwards. But to hear Pongo talk, you would have thought that Roger had made him big just to show how important he was. "You don't understand, little Bagheera. We big animals have a position to keep up. It doesn't matter where you go, but we are important. And for Roger Radcliffe to make us arrange monkeys, fetch women and go on some of those dirty sidings. It's... it's... well, it's not the proper thing." Bagheera chuckled, and went off with Bella and Belle. "Disgraceful!" Pongo hissed, as he went backwards to the turntable. The turntable was in a windy place close to the sea. And if he was not on it just right, he put it out of balance and made it difficult to turn. Today, Pongo was in a bad temper, and the wind was blowing fiercely. His driver tried to make him stop in the right place, but Pongo wasn't trying. The fireman tried to turn the handle, but Pongo's weight and the strong winds prevented him. "It's no good," they said at last. "You upset the balance. If you were a nice little animal, you'd be alright. Now, you'll have to take the next line of ladies backwards." "Look!" called some boys. "There's a new little animal. Oh, it's only Pongo back to front." "Hello," called Bagheera. "Playing little animals? Sensible dog. Take my advice, lose some weight and have a basic black coat." Pongo said nothing. Even Mike laughed when he saw him. "Take care," hissed Pongo. "You might stick too." "No fear," chuckled Mike. "I'm not so fat as you. I mustn't stick," thought Mike. He stopped on just the right place to balance to the table. It could now swing easily. Pongo arrived in time to see everything. Mike turned much too easily. The wind puffed him round like a top. He couldn't stop. "Well, well," said Pongo. "Are you playing roundabouts?" Poor Mike, feeling quite giddy, rolled off into the house without a word. That night, the three animals had an indignation meeting." "It's shameful to treat big animals like this! I have to go backwards and people think I'm a little animal, Mike spins round like a top and everyone laughs at us. And to add to that, Roger Radcliffe makes us all arrange in dirty sidings. Ugh! Listen," said Pongo. He whispered something to the others. "We'll do it tomorrow. Roger will look silly!" The animals had decided to go on strike. Category:Parodies